Requiem
Requiem to poziom wykokany przez Lithfusion i zweryfikowany przez Zylenoxa, poziom jest oficjalnym sequelem do Killbota. Poziom jest prawdopodobnie trudniejszy niż Visible Ray, minęło już prawie 7 miesięcy i poziom nie jest ciągle oceniony. Historia W dniu 6 stycznia, 2019 roku, Lithifusion przesłał film pokazujący pełny poziom, w którym wyjaśnił, w jaki sposób jest związany z Killbotem. Ponadto opowiedział o swojej historii, której prototyp był prawdziwą historią. Killbot był / jest wirusem komputerowym, o którym wiadomo, że doprowadza zainfekowanego użytkownika komputera do szaleństwa, powodując jego fizyczne zranienie lub nawet samobójstwo. Na tym samym poziomie graczowi udaje się znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się Killbota, bez względu na to, jak beznadziejnie to wszystko wyglądało, po usunięciu wirusa bohater ucieka do piwnicy. Tu się właśnie rozpoczyna historia Requiem - gracz wszędzie natrafia na cienie i duchy wszystkich ofiar wirusa. Tak jak fragment Killbota uosabia to, co dzieje się na zainfekowanym komputerze, piwnica w Requiem jest ucieleśnieniem tego, co dzieje się już w głowie użytkownika po usunięciu programu. Będąc w bardzo trudnym stanie umysłowym, bohater próbuje znaleźć wyjście z piwnicy. Musi pozbyć się tej traumy i uciec od wszelkich złudzeń, uświadomić sobie, że są po prostu żałosnymi kopiami tego, co uosabiają, i wszystko to nie jest prawdziwe. Cienie i duchy nawiedzają użytkownika i przerażają go, tak że odchodzi od wspomnień wirusa, starają się mu pomóc, aby nie powtórzył ich błędów. Wreszcie gracz ucieka od nich. Oprócz tego bohater musi zdać sobie sprawę, że walka z wirusem i samoobroną nie pomoże pozbyć się Killbota i jego wspomnień, po prostu musisz zaakceptować jego obecność, uspokoić się i uciec od wszystkich cienie i dusze zmarłych. Tak więc w Killbocie gracz usuwa wirusa, a w Requiem gracz pozbywa się jego wspomnień. Prawdziwa historia W przypadku Lithifusion, wirus uosabia problem naszych czasów - tendencję ludzi do reagowania i obrażania się przez coś w Internecie, przyjmując osobiście wszelką krytykę i negatywne recenzje. Sam autor musiał sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić - przez długi czas zwracał uwagę na wszystko, co do niego skierowano, przez co żył z ciągłą złośliwością, dopóki nie zrozumiał, że to wszystko nie jest prawdziwe, jak to się dzieje w wirtualnym świat na ekranie komputera. Ta część opowieści odpowiada usunięciu wirusa. Jednak Lithifusion miał przyjaciela z internetu o imieniu David, który popełnił samobójstwo z powodu nienawiści w sieci, 13 grudnia 2017 roku. Początkowo wydawało się graczowi, że po prostu stracił rozum (zaproponował swojemu przyjacielowi, by szukał pomocy, ale on odmówił, i w końcu złościł się i zablokował Davida), ale w pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że przyjaciel próbował ponaglaj go, aby nie powtarzał swoich błędów i nie poddawał się krytyce. To ta historia zainspirowała autora do stworzenia Requiem. Ten poziom został stworzony jako hołd dla pamięci przyjaciela Lithifusion. Pod koniec filmu poradził wszystkim, aby nie byli samolubni i nie zwracali uwagi na wszystkie negatywne recenzje, nienawiść i tym podobne w Internecie, myśląc bardziej o prawdziwym życiu i akceptując je takimi, jakie są. (Pamiętaj, że obrażasz się wtedy, kiedy nie dzieje się tak po prostu, możesz zignorować egoizm i nienawiść lub być obrażonym, po prostu pamiętaj, że Miłość zawsze dominuje nad Nienawiścią bez względu na wszystko). Opis Wszystko zaczyna się od etapów kostki, pająka i robota w cichym tempie. Wszystkie trzy mają dość trudne czasy, które jednak stają się łatwiejsze po pewnej praktyce. Efekty występują tutaj w mniejszych ilościach niż w kolejnych etapach - obejmują one być może częste pojawienie się na ekranie obrazu czarnego kwadratu o białych oczach, które spotkają się więcej niż raz w Requiem. Ponadto wyzwalacze wstrząsania nie są jeszcze dostępne. Ze względu na te czynniki ta część poziomu nie jest tak trudna do przejścia, jak pozostałe. Kolejna część - do tej pory zmiana etapów statku i kostki, wciąż pod dość spokojną muzyką. Oprócz czasu, rozgrywka tutaj jest skomplikowana przez bardzo wąskie przejścia na statku, przez które trzeba przejść, często zmieniając grawitację, i nie tylko zwykłe, ale także kolce znikają, gdy postać się zbliża. Następnie prędkość stopniowo się zwiększa, jednocześnie kilka etapów szybko się zastępuje, co poprzedza spadek. Warto zauważyć, że jeden z głównych efektów poziomu jest już tutaj zaangażowany - napisy na ekranie z licznymi zakłóceniami z zakrzywionych linii, które zmieniają kolor z białego na inny. Odpowiadają słowom w muzyce. Po automatycznym segmencie o nazwie Requiem zaczyna się kropla w tle. Zmiana etapów występuje bardzo często i bardzo gwałtownie, a za każdym razem towarzyszą temu pewne rozpraszające efekty wraz z pojawieniem się różnych napisów (na przykład „Gdzie jesteś?” i „Czy ktoś mnie słyszy?” I interferencji na ekranie, całkowicie go zakrywa. Stałe błyski zakłócają orientację, a na dodatek, szczegółowy wystrój uderza w oko wszędzie. Z tego powodu rozgrywka jest nieprzewidywalna, niezwykle trudno jest ją śledzić i aby przejść tę sekcję poziomu, gracz będzie potrzebował bardzo dobrej reakcji. Ponieważ istnieją wszystkie formy postaci, istnieją różne czasy i wąskie przejścia. Wracając do tematu efektów, warto zwrócić uwagę na animację obrazu osoby chorej. Następnie ekran całkowicie zakrywa rysunek dłoni podniesionym środkowym palcem, po czym rozpoczyna się druga część kropli (i nie mniej absurdalna niż pierwsza) - mieszane bifurkacje z mylącą rozgrywką. Oczywiście nadal istnieje ogromna ilość rozpraszających efektów - stałe błyski z pojawieniem się czarnych kwadratów z białymi oczami i napisami na ekranie (w tym przypadku są to pseudonimy graczy, obok których można zobaczyć nieprzyzwoity język) obiektów . Z tym wszystkim większość scenerii jest ciemna lub nawet czarna, jak tło, co również pogarsza widoczność. Zupełnie różne formy postaci są tutaj mieszane, ale w drugiej połowie niemal wszystkich asymetrycznych podziałów będzie zmniejszona fala. Na wszystkich etapach niezwykle złożone czasy są łączone z wąskimi korytarzami, a ponadto istnieją fałszywe bloki, które również nieco komplikują rozgrywkę. To kończy się segmentem auto kostki. Wreszcie prędkość maleje. Istnieją etapy statku i fal, ponownie z wąskimi przejściami i ruchem niektórych przeszkód (na przykład piły). Dekoracja i efekty są takie same jak na części przed kroplą. Wygląda na to, że to już koniec, ale po tych etapach postać staje się UFO i dostaje się w jeszcze węższą przestrzeń (wzmacniając poczucie jej wąskości, że wszystko wokół (tj. Kolce i bloki) będzie czarne), przez które będzie musiał przejść, okresowo zmieniając grawitację. Następnie na ekranie pojawi się animowany obraz mężczyzny zakrywający jego twarz, a jednocześnie pojawią się słowa „Nie ufaj wirusowi”, po czym kończą się one tak nagle, jak się zaczęły, a cytat jest postrzegany jako odniesienie do dramy z Lithifusion „Szczerze mnie to już nie obchodzi, psia vagina jest dobra” ten cytat został dodany przez Zylenoxa, Lithifusion zauważył to, ale nie obraził się. Ciekawostki * Lithifusion powiedział, że jest to jego ostatni projekt, aby mógł skupić się na prawdziwym życiu. * FunnyGame zrobił poziom o takiej samej nazwie. * Istnieją dwie wersje tego poziomu, ale wersja Zylenoxa ma większe szanse na ocenę od RobTopa, ponieważ ta wersja Requiem jest bardziej zrównoważona i zweryfikowana legitnie. * Poziom jest darmowy do skopiowania. Film Kategoria:Ekstremalny Demon Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Remake Poziomu Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Poziomy Long Kategoria:Nieocenione plansze Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Niesamowity demon Kategoria:Poziomy z 2019 roku Kategoria:Poziomy z 2018 roku Kategoria:Poziomy przekraczające limit obiektów